vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mononobe no Futo
Summary Mononobe no Futo (物部 布都) is a Shikaisen, a Taoist Hermit and a loyal servant of Toyosatomimi no Miko. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Mononobe no Futo Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 1,400 years old Classification: Hermit, Shikaisen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Chi Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks. Passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Telekinesis, Probability Manipulation (Can inflict bad luck on others, which can causes random objects to fall on them mid-fight), Limited Power Nullification (Magic cannot be performed without fortune, and Futo reduces the luck of others), Limited Shapeshifting (If she were to die, she would change her shape at will upon reincarnating), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Summoning with Urban Legend, likely other Hermit abilities (such as Teleportation), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Her soul exists within a plate), Immortality (Types 1, 7, and 8; dependent on soul-containing plate) Attack Potency: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ (Should not be incomparable to Seiga Kaku, and as a Hermit, should have to fight against Kishin chiefs such as Suiki) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to other high tiers) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Likely comparable to Tenshi) Striking Strength: High Universal, possibly Universal+ Durability: High Universe level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High. Range: At least tens of meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters). Standard Equipment: Many plates, a boat, and a bow and arrow. Intelligence: Futo is old-fashioned and prone to naivety and misunderstandings. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Manipulating feng shui:' Futo is able to manipulate feng shui, which is related to the circulation of qi through the environment. To manipulate feng shui is to change one's environment and manipulate fate and fortune. Although it is effective on things with fixed positions, such as buildings, towns, and the environment, it is much less effective on things that move, such as humans, animals, and youkai. Futo's ability to manipulate certain elements is likely linked to the manipulation of feng shui. *'Hermit Arts:' Futo should be able to use Hermit arts, such as Shukuchi, the ability to teleport vast distances in a single step, among others. Skill Cards: *'Ame-no-Iwafune:' Futo summons a boat and charges forwards upon it. *'Combination Wind:' Futo forms a vortex that draws in its surroundings and whips up into a violent tornado. *'Liuren Holy Fire:' Futo gathers fire from the surroundings and fires it forwards in a stream. *'Royal Dragon's Arrow:' Futo fires an arrow at an upwards angle. The arrow will bounce off Futo's plates and split into further arrows, which fly at their target. *'Standing Mountain:' Futo brings up a pillar of earth from the ground. *'Water-Embracing Plates:' Moisture from the surroundings flows through Futo's plates and bursts out in a powerful flood. *'Wind's Ominous Hole:' Futo rapidly moves to a plate set earlier, whipping up a whirlwind. Spell Cards: *'Blaze Sign "Taiyi True Fire":' Futo throws a bundle of flames at the ground, forming pillars of flame that move in multiple directions. *'Fate "Gate Opening for Catastrophe":' Futo consumes all the plates in the area to form a zone of negative fortune. The more plates consumed, the worse the effects for Futo's opponents, causing a large amount of projectiles to be fired at them. *'Wind Sign "Miwa Plate Storm":' A violent whirlwind draws in its surroundings and spins around Futo's plates. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Air Users Category:Chi Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Probability Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Undead Category:Water Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2